


Different Outcome

by Tobii_T



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobii_T/pseuds/Tobii_T
Summary: Harry assumes wrongly of his partner.





	Different Outcome

Three months they'd been together. Three slow moving months and they had yet to shag. Was three months too long? Severus wasn't sure, none of his past experiences had exactly been as 'normal' as this one posed to be. The idea of something in his life being so typical and mundane caused Severus more anixtey than he nodded. The older was captured in worrisome thoughts regarding his relatively new relation when Harrys hands connected with his own; dark, tanned fingers interlocked with pale ones.

Severus peered at Harry, his dark brow ever so slightly lifted. "yes?" He uttered lowly, his silky voice just more than a whisper above the endless noise of rain splattering down on the roof above them.

Harry let out a gentle breath, squeezing on Severus's hand reassuringly. The potions master was quite broken, reassurance was an hourly thing needed to keep their relationship afloat. "I'd quite like it if we could maybe... hump? Shitty way to ask but I've never been good at expressing myself through words." Harry replied with a crooked grin, stealing a swift kiss from pastel lips.

"I, of all people, know exactly how terrible you are at speaking and using sentences in the correct fashion," Severus leaned forward to lay a few pecks along the exposed stubble covered skin of Harrys upper neck. "But, at least you got to the point." He murmured when close to Harrys ear. "Lets fuck."

The two mismatched partners made their way towards the bed, hand in hand. The fireplace was lit, bathing them in a comforting warmth that they lost once buttons were undone and clothing fell to the floor. Teeth nipped harshly at paper coloured skin, leaving red, bruising, territorial hickeys along the older mans neck. Harry was pushed to the bed, tongue lapping over Harrys chest, teeth clamping on his nipples. Both were lost in the moment until Harry made a small voice for concern.

"Y-You know what you're doing, right? I haven't bottom'd before." He muttered out to the man currently kneeling between his spread legs on their large shared bed.

Severus lips tugged up into a devilish smirk. "Oh, darling. Brave of you to think that I'm a top." He chuckled, leaning back on his heels. "Look at me, do you think you'd feel anything if I were to penetrate you? My fingers would do a better job at hitting your spot, for Merlins sake."

The feeling of relief Harry felt when he found out his partner wpuld happily bottom was unbelievable. "You always striked me as a dominant man," His green eyes fell between Snapes legs. His brown, freckled cheeks were quick to grow hot with a blush. Severus wasn't big. He was slim and hard, pre cum already leaking out the top, but not lengthy at all. Somehow it made Harry feel even more aroused knowing that he was superior to Severus; His own prick was large and thick, it wasn't long but Harry made up for it in other ways.

"Majoirty of my partners assume the same thing; that I enjoy to top. I take no pleasure from penetrating someone else," Severus murmured softly to Harry.

Potter moved forwards and pounced like a predator. He pinned Severus under him, forcing the wizards arms above his neck. Severus was quick to bare his neck to his hunter, letting Harry mark him once more.

They fucked that night until Severus' body was aching, more than any Death Eater meeting had left him, and Harrys legs couldn't stop shivering and trembling. They'd each came three times, Harry didn't pull out once. Severus was quite the good submissive, Harry noted to himself with a half awake brain, the role suited him perfectly.


End file.
